Fairy? Oh No!
by SafOnyx OTP
Summary: [A SasuNaru Fanfic] Sasuke tidak percaya akan adanya peri! Ini semua gara-gara sensei nyentrik bernama Orochimaru! Sasuke terlihat mulai 'penasaran' dengan mitos tersebut. Ternyata, hal yang selama ini ia telusuri sampai -sampai ia OOC ada di depan matanya! Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? [YAOI FF] [WARNING INSIDE] [DLDR] [Chapter 2 Update!]
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kartun Thinkerbell produksi Walt Disney Picture, tentu jalan ceritanya akan sangat berbeda. Karena saya sangat suka yang berbau Fairy Tail, maka munculah FF ini.**

**oOo**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**By SafOnyx OTP**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang saya pakai disini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, selebihnya adalah milik saya.**

**Warning: YAOI a.k.a BoyxBoy, Alternative Universe, jalan cerita tidak menarik, Typo, alur terlalu cepat dan berbagai kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya!**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Peri, Sebuah mitos yang sangat umum di masyarakat. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu peri itu apa, tergantung pada presepsi masing-masing tentang bentuk peri. Banyak yang mengatakan, jika setiap tempat, pohon, tumbuhan, musim dan semua hal yang ada di muka bumi memiliki penjaga, contohnya Peri. Begitulah kira-kira penjelasan tentang Peri yang baru saja Sasuke baca dari buku yang dibagikan oleh, err… Guru biologi-nya yang sangat nyentrik, Orochimaru-Sensei. Lalu apa hubungannya Peri dan pelajaran Biologi? Itulah yang sekarang sedang mengganggu pikiran bocah Raven ini, tak habis pikir untuk apa membahas mitos pada saat jam pelajaran? Bola matanya memutar malas mendengar ocehan gurunya yang berwajah sedikit menyeramkan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Menarik bukan?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum mengembang. Ya, guru nyentrik ini memang suka dengan mitologi, lalu alasannya membahas peri pada saat jam pelajaran apa? "Sensei membahas peri hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran kalian yang baru saja selesai MID semester. Siapa tahu, mitos yang menarik ini bisa membuat pikiran kalian segar kembali, lumayan sedikit meringankan tugasku khukhukhu" Tawanya terdengar aneh, membuat siswa-siswi yang lain menatap Orochimaru heran. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap gurunya datar, sangat amat datar, terlihat sekali dia tidak berminat dengan pembahasan tentang peri ini, mitos ya hanya mitos, apa iya akan ada peri yang menghampiri Sasuke saat ini? Sasuke tertawa mengejek, meragukan kewarasan gurunya tersebut.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Aish! Cepat sedikit Sakura! Lama sekali! Kau tahu kan aku harus ada di sana sebelum matahari terbit. Lagipula kan ini musimnya bunga sakura mekar, seharusnya kau percepat sedikit langkahmu atau bunga-bunga sakura tahun ini tidak akan mekar!"

**Swing!**

**Swing!**

Sayapnya mengepak cantik, melewati dahan-dahan pohon dengan lincah, sesekali mengamati sekitar agar tidak terlihat dan membuat seluruh dunia heboh. Sayap dengan paduan warna orange dan kuning tersebut berhenti mengapak, tepat diatas sebuah pohon. "Ah akhirnya sampai juga, fuih!" Ucapnya lega, dia berhasil sampai ke Pohon tujuannya sebelum matahari terbit, sedangkan gadis yang terkena omelannya tadi masih tertinggal dibelakang, berputar-putar menikmati udara pagi yang terasa sangat sejuk.

"Sakura-chan, kau tahu kan bahwa kehadiran kita sangat diragukan? Bahkan banyak yang tidak percaya dengan kehidupan kita…" Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar, sayapnya yang mengepak semangat terlihat mulai diam.

"Nande? Ah… Naruto. Kau tahu kan jika kita terlihat nyata di hadapan manusia, kita bisa jadi bahan perburuan, percobaan. Dan lagipula jika kita nyata, alam tidak bisa seimbang, karena yang mengatur pergerakan tumbuhan, bumi, air dan kehidupan di bumi itu kita" Gadis bernama sakura itu tersenyum lembut sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka berdua duduk di balik dedaunan, menyembunyikan diri sambil menunggu matahari terbit.

Keduanya terlihat memiliki warna sayap yang berbeda. Sayap? Ya, mereka peri. Mitos yang selama ini berkembang di masyarakat luas, yang dianggap tidak nyata, bualan, sebuah mitos yang tidak dipercayai oleh siapapun. Ada banyak peri di muka bumi ini, peri air, peri angin, peri tahan, peri awan, peri pepohonan, peri bunga, peri hewan dan lain-lain. Sangat banyak! Lalu Naruto dan Sakura peri apa? Mereka berdua termasuk ke dalam jenis peri bunga. Sakura, seperti namanya adalah peri bunga sakura, sayapnya, rambutnya, pakaiannya berwarna merah muda dengan perpaduan putih. Sayap sakura memiliki motif bunga sakura, dengan kerlip-kerlip merah muda ketika ia mengembangkan dan mengepakkan sayapnya. Biarpun bunga sakura sedang tidak mekar, tetapi ia tetap setia menjaga pohon-pohon sakura agar tetap pada siklus bersemi-nya. Sakura-lah yang mengatur kapan bunga sakura akan mekar, gugur dan tumbuh.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia adalah peri laki-laki. Lalu kenapa peri laki-laki menjadi peri bunga? Mungkin tidak terdengar keren, tapi Naruto menyukai pekerjaannya. Naruto bukan peri sembarangan, dia peri bunga Matahari. Kuning, seperti warna rambutnya. Sayapnya pun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, tetapi dengan aksen orange yang manis, sayap naruto memiliki motif bunga matahari yang cantik. Sama seperti Sakura, jika ia mengepakkan sayapnya maka kerlip-kerlip atau 'debu peri' berwarna kuning akan keluar. Para peri memang sangat cantik.

"Tapi kau tahu tidak? Aku sangat ingin para manusia percaya keberadaan kita, hehehe sedikit menghargai pekerjaan kita. Jika kita tidak mengatur pergerakan tumbuhan maka mereka sendiri yang akan rugi dan terheran-heran. Seperti yang dilakukan Ayahku tahun lalu, beliau sengaja tidak memekarkan ladang bunga matahari di sini, kesal karena manusia seenaknya mengambil tempat tinggalnya, hahaha"

Sakura terdiam, ingat kejadian tahun lalu yang membuat para penduduk desa keheranan, pasalnya ladang bunga Matahari yang seharusnya mekar dan terlihat kuning cantik sepanjang mata memandang, malah tidak terlihat mekar satupun. Tidak mekar satupun. Namun setelah itu, ayah Naruto kembali memekarkan ladang bunga matahari tersebut, kasian katanya. Karena ada penduduk yang bergantung dari mekarnya bunga kuning tersebut, untuk di jual, di ambil benihnya atau sekedar dijadikan hiasan di rumah.

"Tapi, Bukankan bagus jika mereka tidak tahu ada kita disekitar mereka? Aku takut mereka malah akan memburu kita Naruto. Kau tidak takut bangsa kita lenyap? Mau jadi apa bumi jika kita lenyap?" Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Benar juga. Akhirnya senyum cerah secerah matahari tersebut terkembang, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum. Musim ini musim semi, semua bunga, buah dan tumbuhan akan tumbuh indah. Tugas dimana para peri harus menumbuhkan mereka. Dan Naruto telah bersiap, menunggu matahari terbit, dengan kerlip cahaya matahari, Naruto mengeluarkan bubuk kuning dari telapak tangannya, menerbangkannya ke seluruh padang bunga matahari di depannya. Seiring dengan terbitnya matahari, bunga-bunga yang ada di padang tersebut bermekaran indah. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat pekerjaannya berjalan sempurna.

"Saku—" Ucapannya terputus, melihat temannya Sakura sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat satu persatu pohon sakura mulai bermekaran indah. Tugas mereka berdua berakhir sempurna hari ini.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Tidak terasa, sudah 2 minggu berlalu semenjak Orochimaru sensei membahas peri. Entahlah tapi Sasuke kadang suka waspada tidak jelas, dipikirannya melintas pikiran aneh, mungkin saja peri-peri sedang mengawasi mereka. Dasar Sasuke, katanya tidak percaya pada mitos peri tetapi bertingkah seolah-olah ia pernah melihat peri sebelumnya. Membuat kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi melihatnya heran.

**.**

**Puk!**

**.**

Itachi menepuk pelan pundak adiknya yang kini terlihat sangat idiot. "Hey, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Itachi berucap sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, dari bawah sampai atas. Heran.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke ambigu. Membuat perempatan siku muncul dikepala sang Kakak, kesal.

"Hey! Aku bertanya, jangan menjawab ambigu seperti itu! Hn hn hn, seperti tidak ada kata-kata lain saja" Ucap Itachi sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Membuat sang Adik hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak perduli dengan ocehan sang kakak yang sangat Out of Character. Tidak biasanya Nii-san seperti ini, pikir Sasuke.

Mereka sedang bersiap pergi liburan ke desa, ke tempat dimana Itachi dan Sasuke dilahirkan. Mereka pindah ke kota saat umur Itachi 5 tahun dan Sasuke 1 tahun. Jarak kakak beradik itu sekitar 4 tahun. Tak heran kadang mereka berselisih untuk hal sepele, Itachi yang kerap menganggap adiknya itu terlalu cuek dan Sasuke yang menganggak kakaknya tersebut sangat menganggu, seperti lalat yang harus di musnahkan. Setelah mereka selesai berkemas, memasukkan koper-koper ke dalam bagasi mobil, mereka pergi menuju desa Konoha, sebuah desa kecil yang sangat asri. Desa yang dijamin bisa membuatmu melupakan segala penat, stress dan lelah akan pekerjaan serta tugas sekolah hanya dengan menghirup udara segarnya saja.

"Kakak…" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara kecil, hampir samar terdengar. Itachi yang kebetulan mendengar menoleh dengan tatapan heran, tumben adik menyebalkannya memanggilnya dengan mata yang— penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Hahaha! Kemana wajah stoic-mu itu, huh? Tertinggal dirumah? Pfftt" Ejek Itachi sambil tertawa, tetapi yang di ejek hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dan tetap memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kau kan lebih tua dari pada aku, terlihat dari keriput jelekmu itu. Aku mau Tanya, apa peri itu ada?"

**.**

**Twitch!**

**.**

Lagi-lagi perempatan siku-siku gaib muncul dikepala Itachi. Walaupun tidak menanggapi ejekannya tadi, tapi tetap saja kata-katanya itu sangat tajam, benar-benar melukai ketampanannya, pikir Itachi aneh. "Peri? Kau bercanda ya? Peri itu hanya mitos, Sasuke. Mitos yang sejak zaman dahulu sudah ada, berkembang di masyarakat sebagai dongeng. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut?" Itachi balik bertanya, tapi Sasuke hanya diam mencerna ucapan kakaknya, diam dan kembali memandangi lautan tumbuhan yang mobil mereka lewati, membuat Itachi mencengus sebal karena lagi-lagi di acuhkan.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Mereka ber-empat turun dari mobil berwarna silver tersebut, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah tua bercat coklat kayu. Disana sudah menunggu seorang kakek tua yang tersenyum menyambut mereka, Uchia Madara.

"Kakek!" Itachi melambai semangat dari balik mobil, segera berlari kecil melewati pagar kayu yang mulai lapuk, memeluk kakek kesayangannya. "Hahaha, Itachi! Wah, kau semakin besar saja, semakin tampan dan dewasa. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Madara menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung cucunya lalu tersenyum.

"Kuliahku lancar, hanya terhambat tugas-tugas saja" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Membuat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx melihatnya geli, caper sekali batinnya tidak suka. "Oi, Sasuke! Jangan melihatku begitu, cepat kemari dan beri salam pada kakek! Dasar tidak sopan!" Teriak Itachi kesal, sudah sedari tadi ia menahan kesalnya kepada Sasuke, ingin sekali menjitak bocah raven ini, hanya saja ia masih sayang nyawa, ia tidak mau di semprot oleh ibunya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah sang Kakek dengan langkah gontai, kenapa ia harus mengabiskan liburan disini? Ia lebih suka berjalan-jalan di perkotaan sambil melihat perkembangan terbaru yang ada di jepang, baginya desa adalah hal yang sangat kuno. Kecuali jika ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, yang membuatnya betah. Mungkin ia akan berpikir lagi untuk tinggal.

"Apa kabar, Kakek?" Sapa Sasuke sopan sambil memeluk Kakeknya yang sudah sekitar 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke, sang Kakek mengrenyitkan dahi-nya heran. "Kenapa, eh? Tidak suka berada di desa? Hahaha jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Desa ini sudah jauh lebih bagus dari pada saat terakhir kau dan keluargamu datang kesini" Sang Kakek menepuk sayang kepala cucunya, mengusap lembut surai raven cucu ke dua-nya tersebut.

"Ya, aku tidak yakin. Disini memang terlihat tenang dan cocok sekali untuk menghilangkan stress. Tapi… aku mudah bosan, kek"

Madara tersenyum kecil, "Ya, kita lihat saja nanti Sasuke"

Mereka semua membantu mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi mobil, masuk kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah 5 jam perjalanan menuju desa Konoha.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"**Swing~"**

**.**

"**Swing~"**

**.**

"**Swing~"**

**.**

Sibuk. Itulah salah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan disini. Peri-peri berlalu lalang membawa banyak tumpukan buah, ada yang sedang mengecat dedaunan, ada yang asik melukis sayap kupu-kupu ada yang sedang membantu para lebah mengumpulkan madu dan berbagai kegiatan lain yang tampak mengasyikan. Termasuk salah satu Peri berwarna orange cerah, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut sedang asyik menghitung banyaknya bunga matahari yang tumbuh di ladang sebelah selatan, melihat apa ada bunga matahari yang kekurangan gizi, layu atau gagal tumbuh.

"Wah! Selesai juga" Naruto mendesah lega saat pekerjaannya selesai. "Hey, Sai. Sudah selesai melukis sayap para kupu-kupu?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang peri abu-abu bernama Sai, peri dengan corak sayap hitam dan biru tua tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya, "Lihat, yang ini model terbaru. Aku rasa para kupu-kupu bosan dengan gambar sayap mereka yang seperti itu saja," Terlihat kupu-kupu berwarna pasterl tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya, cantik. "Waahhh! Bagus, ah~ andai saja aku bisa melukis. Aku akan membuat gambar matahari di setiap sayap para kupu-kupu, huehehe" dan Sai yang mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria.

Naruto memiliki banyak teman, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee dan masih banyak lagi. Termasuk pamannya yang selalu memakai masker dengan alasan ingin menutupi tahi lalat di bawah dagunya, Kakashi. Mereka semua peri-peri berbakat dan penuh keindahan.

Kiba, dia peri binatang, tugasnya adalah mengatur kapan saja binatang harus keluar mencari makan atau sekedar membuat para binatang meringankan pekerjaan para peri, contohnya mengambil madu. Warna sayapnya abu-abu sama seperti ai, tapi Kiba berwarna abu-abu murni dengan motif garis zig-zag pada sayapnya. Kiba akan mengeluarkan 'debu peri' berwarna abu-abu saat mengepakkan sayapnya ataupun saat mengeluarkan bubuk untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Ino, peri dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang tersebut peri yang cantik. Ia termasuk kedalam peri bunga. Bunga spesialisnya adalah bunga lonceng ungu. Ino akan mengatur kapan bunga tersebut mekar atau layu, sama seperti peri bunga pada umumnya. Ungu. Itulah warna sayap Ino. Ungu pucat dengan motif bunga lonceng di sayapnya. Tentu saja 'debu peri' yang Ino keluarkan saat mengepakkan sayapnya juga berwarna ungu.

Shikamaru dan Chouji adalah peri daun, terkadang mereka juga ikut mengatur tumbuhnya pepohohan. Shikamaru sangat pintar dalam mendesain bentuk daun, daun berbentuk bulat, lonjong, bergelombang atau bentuk aneh yang manusia belum pernah melihatnya. Sedangkan Chouji akan membantu Shikamaru mencari dedaunan layu yang siap digantikan oleh dedaunan baru. Shikamaru memiliki warna sayap coklat dengan motif daun menyirip di sayapnya. Seperti warna sayapnya, 'debu peri' yang akan dikeluarkan Shikamaru saat mengepakkan sayapnya berwarna coklat. Lain halnya dengan Chouji, peri gemuk yang satu ini memiliki warna sayap perpaduan antara hijau terang dan hijau tua. Sama seperti Shikamaru, motif sayapnya adalah daun menyirip. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, 'debu peri'nya akan berwarna hijau terang.

Tenten termasuk peri tomboy, tidak seperti peri perempuan pada umumnya. Tenten termasuk kedalam peri pembuat peralatan kerja, ia akan banyak menghasilkan senjata, alat berkebun atau alat-alat yang akan mempermudah pekerjaan peri lain. Tenten memiliki sayap berwarna merah marun tanpa motif, sayapnya merah marun polos. Karena dia peri pembuatan peralatan, Tenten hanya memiliki 'debu peri' saat mengepakkan sayapnya namun tidak memiliki 'debu peri' khusus untuk membantunya kerja.

Hinata peri yang pemalu. Hinata adalah peri malam, ia yang berjaga sampai matahari terbit. Menjaga tanaman malam seperti beberapa bunga yang tidak akan ditemukan di jepang. Hinata memiliki sayap berwarna Ungu tua pekat dengan motif garis melengkung di sayapnya. 'Debu peri;nya berwarna Ungu tua pekat.

Neji dan Lee termasuk ke dalam peri air. Ah, mereka yang sering mengatur aliran air, memberikan air pada tanaman-tanaman yang sekiranya membutuhkan air. Neji lebih terfokus pada air danau dan Lee adalah peri air Sungai. Neji memiliki warna sayap Coklat tua dengan motif riak air dan 'debu peri' coklat tua. Sedangkan Lee memiliki warna sayap Hijau tua dengan motif riak air sama seperti Neji dan 'debu peri'nya berwarna hijau tua.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Semuanya bersembunyi! Bersembunyi! Ada manusia! Ada manusia!" Itu adalah suara berat Chouji. Dari arah selatan terlihat para manusia sedang berjalan kearah hutan, lebih tepatnya ke arah ladang bunga matahari. "Cepat bersembunyi!"

"Naruto! Ayo!" Sai sudah melesat terbang duluan ke balik pepohonan dan Naruto masih bertahan di dahan kecil di ujung batang pohon. Sejujurnya peri ceria tersebut sangat penasaran dengan yang namanya manusia. Seperti apa mereka? Bentuk mereka lonjong? Segitiga? Atau bagaimana cara mereka berjalan, apa mereka memiliki sayap? Karena seumur hidupnya Naruto tak pernah di perbolehkan melihat manusia mengingat bagaimana ketatnya penjagaan sang ayah. "Mumpung tidak ada Ayah! Aku akan bertahan disini dan melihat mereka, hehehe" Oke, itu ide buruk sepertinya. Dan Naruto terbang lebih rendah, bersembunyi dibalik semak belukar dekat sungai kecil, memperhatikan para manusia yang sungguh membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Itachi! Kemarilah, kau harus melihat ladang bunga matahari disana!" Suara Mikoto —Ibu Itachi menginterupsi. Disebelah kanan mereka terlihat hamparan kuning bunga matahari yang terlihat indah. "Sasuke, kenapa kau terlihat lesu?" Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak bungsunya hanya asik dengan komik yang dia pegang dan komi tersebut adalah komik tentang peri —ulangi, tentang peri. Sejak kapan pemuda stoic tersebut tertarik dengan peri? Tanyakan Orochimaru-sensei. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya ber—'hn'— ria tanpa memperdulikan Ibunya.

**.**

"**Sret!"**

**.**

"—Kakak kembalikan komikku!" Sasuke berteriak saat Itachi merebut paksa komik Sasuke. Sepertinya mode jahil Itachi sedang ON. "Apa?" dan—

"Hey! Kenapa kau lempar komikku ke ladang bunga matahari?! Ah kau mencari mati ya! Sial!"

"Ups, tidak sengaja Sasuke" Itachi memperlihatkan senyum tanpa dosanya. Sasuke mengeraskan wajahnya dan misuh-misuh merutuki Kakaknya yang kelewat 'sayang' pada adiknya tersebut. "Kau! — argh!" Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kesal, ia nekat memasuki ladang bunga matahari tersebut. Tentu dengan tidak sadar ia sedang di awasi oleh 'seseorang' dibalik semak.

**.**

"**srek! — krak!"**

**.**

"Bunga mataharinya patah, cih. Dimana komikku? Sial!" Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri setiap inchi ladang bunga tersebut, dan tentu saja ia mematahkan banyak bunga matahari. Mata onyx kelamnya bergerak liar mencari komik yang sedang ia baca, tentu saja penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Setiap patahan bunga matahari tersebut terdengar jelas oleh telinga Naruto, ia nyaris menangis. Hey, mendengar patahan bunga yang kau rawat selama 6 bulan penuh tentu menyakitkan!

"Psstt! Hey Naru, ayo keatas! Nanti kau ketahuan!" Suara Ino menginterupsi sang blonde. "Naru, nanti Ayahmu memarahimu!" Lagi suara Ino memanggil Naruto. Kedua blonde tersebut sibuk bercekcok mulut, tidak menyadari bahwa hampir 6 meter panjangnya banyak bunga matahari patah.

"Nanti saja— Hwaaaaa!" Sungguh mata Naruto seakan lompat dari kepalanya. Air matanya benar-benar turun deras. Tanpa ba bi bu Naruto terbang dengan beringas menuju pemuda yang sedang merusak ladang bunganya "Hey! — astaga! Kau ingin mati ya?!" tapi Naruto masih tak mendengarkan. Wajahnya benar-benar garang, siap mengomel dengan segala sumpah serapahnya. Jangan kau kira peri tak bisa marah, kawan.

**.**

**.**

"**Swing~! Swing~! Swing~!"**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbang liar di depan wajah Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kecil, seukuran Ibu jari. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang memarahi sang raven, namun tentu suaranya yang kecil tentu tidak akan terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke—

"**Astaga!"**

**To Be Continued**

Hai, ini FF ber-chapter pertama say. Well, saya kurang suka FF berchapter karena menunggu chapter selanjutnya itu tidak mengenakkan dan kadang ada banyak yang memfollow FF chapter tapi tidak mereview. Sadar atau tidak, review kalian itu membuat sang Author bersemangat melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. So, bagaimana? Tertarik membaca kelanjutan kisah aneh ini? Please, read and review :)


	2. Lets Save Naruto!

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kartun Thinkerbell produksi Walt Disney Picture dan kartun Barbie Thumbelinna yang saya tidak tahu produksi siapa, tentu jalan ceritanya akan sangat berbeda. Karena saya sangat suka yang berbau Fairy Tail, maka munculah FF ini.**

**oOo**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**By SafOnyx OTP**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang saya pakai disini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, selebihnya adalah milik saya.**

**Warning: YAOI a.k.a BoyxBoy, Alternative Universe, jalan cerita tidak menarik, Typo, alur terlalu cepat dan berbagai kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya!**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Nanti saja— Hwaaaaa!" Sungguh mata Naruto seakan lompat dari kepalanya. Air matanya benar-benar turun deras. Tanpa ba bi bu Naruto terbang dengan beringas menuju pemuda yang sedang merusak ladang bunganya "Hey! — astaga! Kau ingin mati ya?!" tapi Naruto masih tak mendengarkan. Wajahnya benar-benar garang, siap mengomel dengan segala sumpah serapahnya. Jangan kau kira peri tak bisa marah, kawan.

**.**

**.**

"**Swing~! Swing~! Swing~!"**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbang liar di depan wajah Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kecil, seukuran Ibu jari. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang memarahi sang raven, namun tentu suaranya yang kecil tentu tidak akan terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke—

"**Astaga!"**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**Chapter 2: Lets Save Naruto!**

**oOo**

Mata Sasuke tak berkedip sedetikpun. Sayap, tubuh kecil, kerlap-kerlip aneh, baju seperti daun. Gotcha!

"**Peri!"**

Sedangkan Naruto tersentak kaget. Karena terbawa emosi ia sampai lupa siapa 'dirinya' dan sekarang sudah secara terang-terangan menunjukkan dirinya di depan manusia! Manusia dengan bentuk rambut aneh dan wajah yang antara senang, heran dan terkagum-kagum. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan berlari kearah keluarganya dan berteriak-teriak bahwa dia melihat seekor peri. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha stoic akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu, jika ia melakukannya sudah bisa dipastikan keluarga —terutama Kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu akan menertawakannya dan menanyakan soal kewarasan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari hadapan sang raven, bukannya terbang menjauh dan menyelamatkan diri, Naruto malah terbang mendekat —semakin dekat tepat di hidung mancung Sasuke. Semakin dekat tentu semakin jelas 'bentuk' peri yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke bisa melihat rambut pirang, sayap kuning dan orange serta mata biru sebiru langit, oh— dan jangan lupakan kerlip-kerlip aneh yang keluar dari sayap sang peri. Naruto berkacak pinggang dan wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi marah.

"Kau lucu sekali"

Jelas. Naruto mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Merasa seperti di hina, dengan sekuat tenaga peri sebesar ibu jari tersebut menendang hidung mancung sang raven.

"**Ah!"**

Sasuke meringis, walau tidak begitu sakit tetap saja judulnya di tendang, walau— yang menendang adalah mahluk mini yang lucu dimata sang Onyx. "Ternyata kalian nyata" Naruto terdiam mendengar kalimat pemuda di depannya, "Kau ada didepanku. Eh—" Sasuke terdiam saat melihat peri pirang tersebut memicingkan sebelah matanya sambil bersedekap tangan di depan dada. "Tentu saja kami nyata!" Teriak Naruto. Jarak mereka dekat dan Sasuke bisa mendengar sedikit apa yang peri pirang tersebut katakan. Otak cerdas Sasuke memproses kejadian ini dengan cepat, beruntunglah Uchiha memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Ia mengerti kenapa peri pirang tersebut ada didepannya sekarang, "Kau marah karena aku banyak mematahkan bunga matahari?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh Naruto. "Aku hanya mencari komikku, komik tentang peri" Mendengar kata 'Peri' membuat Naruto menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Ino yang syok karena melihat Naruto terbang kearah Manusia langsung panik setengah mati. Ia terbang dengan tergesa-gesa kearah teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Sayap ungunya mengepak dengan liar. Benar-benar gawat! Batinnya takut, mereka semua bisa dimarahi Ayah Naruto! Mengingat Ayah peri pirang tersebut merupakan Pemimpin peri.

Ya. Naruto itu putra pemimpin mereka. Sifatnya sangat keras kepala, konyol, bodoh —jika tidak ingin menyebutnya idiot, namun memiliki semangat yang luar biasa, Naruto juga memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, apalagi terhadap makluk yang bernama Manusia. Naruto juga peri yang rajin. Minato —Ayah Naruto— sangat menyayangi putranya. Bisa dipastikan mereka semua akan terkena semprotan ala pemimpin peri jika beruntung dan jika tidak beruntung mereka akan melihat ladang bunga matahari layu, air tiba-tiba kering dan mereka semua terkena hukuman.

"Gawat! Gawaaaaatttt!" Ino yang sudah sampai ke persembunyian teman-temannya berkata dengan panik. Sayapnya terasa sangat pegal karena harus bekerja ekstra. "Gawat kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah mengantuk khasnya, sedangkan yang lain menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Naruto! Naruto!" Oke, mereka semua mulai kesal karena Ino berkata dengan tidak jelas, "Ceritakan semuanya dengan perlahan! Kami tidak mengerti! Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Kali ini Kiba bertanya dengan kesal.

"Naruto terbang kearah manusia dan manusia itu melihatnya! Melihatnya! Astagaaaaa!"

"APAAA?!"

Mereka semua berteriak berbarengan seperti di koor, kaget tentu saja. Kau tahu? Jika peri menampakkan 'bentuk'nya pada manusia akan ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi pada sang peri dan manusia tersebut. Terlepas dari dunia mereka yang akan terancam, jika sang manusia tidak membeberkan rahasia tentang mereka, para peri masih aman. "Kau bercanda! Astaga kenapa Naruto begitu ceroboh?" Erang Lee frustasi. "Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" Ucap Ino bersemangat, bukan apa-apa namun ia dan Naruto sudah seperti anak kembar karena Naruto adalah teman 'pirang'nya. Mereka semua mengangguk tanda menyetujui dan mulai mengatur strategi penyelamatan Naruto. Kali ini yang memimpin adalah Shikamaru.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Hey pirang"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, kan aku sudah minta maaf. Bisakah kau berhenti berputar-putar di depan wajahku?"

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah sebuah pohon. Setelah meminta izin kepada keluarganya untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibawah pohon. Di luar dugaan, ternyata peri yang ia temui di ladang bunga matahari tadi mengikutinya! Padahal Sasuke sudah mengatakan akan berjanji merahasiakan tentang keberadaan para peri dan meminta maaf karena telah mematahkan banyak bunga matahari. Peri yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Sasuke tersebut sibuk berputar —terbang di depan wajah stoicnya, sang peri pirang mengamati dengan jelas wajah Sasuke mulai dari rambut, mata, hidung, bibir dan pipi. Mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat peri pirang tersebut berhenti berputar dan terbang konstan di depan wajahnya. Naruto menatap mata kelam Sasuke lama. Mata tersebut seperti menghisap Naruto ke dalam kelamnya malam —tanpa matahari. Hitam, dalam, tegas dan— seperti ada sesuatu dalam mata tersebut. Naruto terbang ke pundak Sasuke, duduk di pundak sang onyx, berbisik "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum samar namun tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pirang. "Hey! Siapa namamu?" ulang Naruto dengan suara lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut dalam buku legenda kerajaan. Tentang ksatria tampan, gagah dan berani. Namun ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda ini, ia tidak akan percaya jika pemuda di depannya ini adalah ksatria. Tidak mungkin. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah ketahuan jika pemuda bernama Sasuke ini masih remaja tanggung —dan labil. Naruto berbicara lagi pada Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang raven, "Kau tidak ingin tahu namaku?" Sasuke hampir tergelak —hampir. Ternyata para peri juga seperti manusia rupanya, Sasuke kira para peri tidak akan banyak bicara dan terlihat mengagumkan, "Hn. Siapa namamu?" lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dibelakangnya. Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengar pertanyaan pemuda raksasa yang sedang ia duduki pundaknya, "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki~!" Teriaknya ceria, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Hey walau kecil suara Naruto super juga, apalagi Naruto berteriak tepat di depan telinganya.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan cara ini untuk menolong Naruto? Ku rasa manusia raksasa tersebut tidak berbahaya" Lee bertanya sambil menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon. Mereka berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari Naruto dan Sasuke. "Yakin! Kau tahu? Dari buku-buku yang aku baca, manusia itu penuh nafsu dan egois! Nanti jika Naruto menjadi korban bagaimana?" Kali ini Sakura menimpali, tidak ingin sahabatnya tersebut kenapa-kenapa. "Baiklah, ketika aku bilang serang, kalian harus mengerjakan seperti apa yang aku bilang tadi. Mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru lalu mulai terbang mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda raven tersebut sedang terlibat percakapan menyenangkan dengan peri mungil di pundaknya, terlihat sesekali ia menarik bibir tipisnya untuk tersenyum walau samar.

Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan fairy dust —debu peri—nya. Tanpa disadari oleh sang raven, dedaunan diatasnya mulai tumbuh semakin rimbun. Naruto menyadari aura fairy dust milik seseorang namun mengacuhkannya, toh ini tidak di wilayah para peri kelompoknya.

"**SERANG!"**

Dan setelah mendengar tanda dari Shikamaru, mereka mulai beraksi. Chouji mengeluarkan fairy dustnya dan membuat akar pohon yang sedang di gunakan untuk berteduh oleh Sasuke memanjang keatas.

"**Sret!"**

"Ah! Astaga ini kenapa?!" Sasuke berteriak kaget saat kedua kakinya terikat kuat oleh akar pohon. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung panik! Apa ini ulah peri kelompok lain? Batin Naruto cemas. Detik berikutnya tiba-tiba riak air datang membuat tubuh Sasuke basah dan Sasuke hampir kehilangan nafas, itu Neji dan Lee. Shikamaru membantu Chouji dengan cepat melilit tubuh Sasuke dengan akar pohon agar Sasuke tak dapat bergerak. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto, menarik peri pirang tersebut agar menjauh dari Sasuke. "Ayo Naru! Kita pergi dari sini!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto sambil terbang menyeret sang pirang. "Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalian kenapa?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi karena tiba-tiba temannya bergorombol datang dan melakukan aksi ayo-selamatkan-naruto-dari-manusia-aneh-berambut-pantat-ayam. Kiba mengeluarkan siulnya dan memanggil beberapa belalang untuk menjaga Naruto agar tidak kabur. Sekarang Sasuke sudah benar-benar terkunci oleh akar pohon yang dengan horrornya tiba-tiba mengikat tubuhnya, "Argh!" teriaknya kesakitan saat dirasakan akar tersebut melilit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Semua peri berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke, mereka akan melakukan Fairy Power: Eliminating Memory. Mereka akan menghilangkan ingatan Sasuke tentang peri agar kehidupan mereka tidak terancam.

Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjagaan belalang-belalang yang menjaganya, "Awas! Dia tidak berbahaya! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?! Berhentiii!" Naruto masih berteriak —mengingat jaraknya dan jarak Sasuke tidak begitu jauh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar Naruto berteriak dan menatap datar peri-peri di depannya. Ini seperti adegan di dalam komik yang ia baca. Jika di dalam komik yang ia baca tadi manusia yang tertangkap oleh peri akan di bunuh demi keamanan kehidupan peri. Apakah ia akan dibunuh juga? Sedih sekali di bunuh oleh mahluk yang membuat ia OOC akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalian siap? Kumpulkan Fairy Dust kalian dan dengarkan aba-abaku" Shikamaru memberi perintah dan mereka —Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Neji, Ino dan Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Fairy dust masing-masing peri berwarna berbeda. Seperi umumnya warna-warna di dunia, jika semua warna dicampurkan, warna terakhir yang akan terlihat adalah hitam. Sama seperti Fairy Power: Eliminating Memory, mereka semua akan mengumpulkan fairy dust mereka dan menaburkannya pada Sasuke agar Sasuke hilang ingatan. Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk membunuh manusia yang mereka temukan sedang berinteraksi dengan para peri. Naruto yang melihat teman-temannya akan melakukan Eliminating Memory membelalak kaget. Astaga, jika ingatan Sasuke dihilangkan tentu pemuda tersebut akan melupakannya. Itu bagus sebenarnya, tapi Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke melupakannya!

"Kalian ingin membunuhku?" Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak takut mati. Hanya saja—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menatap peri-peri sebesar ibu jari didepannya dan tersenyum miring, "—aku dibunuh oleh mahluk mini? Lucu. Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud mengancam populasi kalian" Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke mulai tersulut emosinya. Oh ayolah, mahluk mini katanya? Sudah dibilang, peri bisa marah juga kawan.

"Wush!" dengan serempak mereka melemparkan fairy dust mereka ke wajah Sasuke sambil membaca mantra.

"TIDAK!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan fairy dustnya dan membuat belalang-belalang yang menjaganya pingsan. "Hentikan! Dia tidak berbahaya aku bilang!" sambil berteriak, ia terbang dengan cepat kearah teman-temannya— terlambat. Sungguh ia kecewa, sangat kecewa kehilangan teman manusia pertamanya. Walaupun baru kenal beberapa jam, Sasuke tidaklah semengerikan dongeng-dongeng peri yang ia baca. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara juga pendengar yang cukup baik menurutnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Naruto murka sambil terbang mendekat dan berhenti di depan mereka semua. "Sudah aku bilang dia tidak berbahaya! Dia tidak mengancam kehidupan kita!" Mereka semua terdiam melihat Naruto berteriak marah. "Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, Naruto!" Teriak Chouji tak terima. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan terima jika dimarahi setelah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu? Sakura menghela nafas, "Naruto, kami bisa di hukum oleh Ayahmu jika lalai menjaga anak semata wayangnya" dan yang lain mengangguk menyetujui. Naruto bukan tidak mengerti maksud mereka semua, hanya saja pemuda pirang tersebut memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi terhadap manusia yang bernama Sasuke ini. "Kami tidak ingin kau ditangkap dan dijadikan percobaan" Neji menimpali dengan wajah datar, bersedekap tangan. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah bilang dia tidak berbahaya!" Keras kepala sekali, pikir mereka semua. Saat ini tidak berbahaya, namun nanti? Tidak akan ada yang tahu akan seperti apa, "Hanya antisipasi" Shikamaru menjawab sambil terbang mendekat kearah Naruto, "Sudahlah. Kami minta maaf" Ucapnya lalu menepuk pundak si pirang.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?"

**1**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**4—**

"A-APA?!" Mereka semua —termasuk Naruto berteriak tidak percaya. Astaga! Mereka yakin sekali sudah membaca mantra dengan benar, kenapa manusia dihadapan mereka tidak mempan di beri Fairy Power?

"S—sasuke!" Naruto terbang mendekat ke arah pemuda raven tersebut. Posisi Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon memungkinkan mereka semua melihat dengan jelas wajah tegas Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak mempan! Seharusnya setelah di beri Fairy Power, korban akan pingsan selama 1 hari penuh! "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto terbang konstan tepat di depan hidung sang onyx. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Badanku sakit" Naruto menyendu, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Ya berlebihan memang, kau baru mengenalnya sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, Naru.

"Jangan mencoba melepaskan ikatannya Naru! Kita bawa dia ke Ayahmu. Aku kaget dia tidak mempan diberi Fairy Power" Ujar Kiba sambil terbang mendekat kearah Sasuke, terbang konstan tepat disamping sang pirang. "Dengan apa kita membawanya?" dan mereka semua berpikir keras, tubuh mereka kecil. Menggunakan Fairy Power untuk menerbangkan Sasuke juga tidak mungkin karena Sasuke kebal dengan Fairy Power. "Aku bisa berjalan dan berhentilah menatapku seolah-olah aku akan membelah-belah tubuh kalian" Kejam sekali perkataan sang raven. "Kau bisa kabur nanti!" Kali ini Sakura terbang mendekat juga, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. Sasuke yang melihat peri pink tersebut mendengus geli, ternyata para peri memiliki warna masing-masing ya, tapi menurutnya warna kuning Naruto terlihat lebih cerah dan 'menghangat'kan. Eh— apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh pemuda bermata onyx tersebut?

"Kita seret saja dia. Gunakan batang kayu untuk alas tubuhnya dan Kiba akan memberitahu para burung untuk menariknya" Ucapakan cerdas Neji barusan disetujui oleh mereka semua dan tentu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh sang korban. "Menyeretku? Setelah kalian berusaha membunuhku dengan debu aneh berwarna hitam dan sekarang kalian ingin menyeretku? Jika aku bisa aku akan meremas tubuh kalian hingga remuk!" Sasuke menatap datar mereka semua satu persatu, mengeluarkan aura jangan-macam-macam-padaku-atau-kubunuh-kalian-semua. "H-huwaaa! Kejam sekali, padahal tampan~" Ucap Ino dengan nada ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, terbang mendekat sambil menatap onyx kelam sang raven. "Matanya hitam sekali. Punya Shikamaru juga hitam tapi tidak sekelam ini," Ino berujar lagi dan Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Benar ttebayo! Matanya sangat hitam!"

"Sudah, ayo bawa dia" Shikamaru menginterupsi mereka semua dan mulai mengerjakan saran yang diberikan oleh Neji tadi.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Mereka semua benar-benar menyeret bocah raven tersebut, sedangkan yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah. Bisa apa dia dengan tubuh yang diikat akar begitu kencang? Matanya mengamati setiap lekuk hutan yang ia lewati. Pohon tinggi nan rimbun menyelimuti jalan setapak yang mereka lewati. Untunglah tidak ada batu-batu besar dijalan setapak yang mereka lewati, jika ada batu bisa dipastikan tubuh Sasuke akan remuk-remuk. Di depannya sekarang ada rimbunan tinggi bunga berwarna putih.

Dengan Fairy Dustnya mereka membuka 'gerbang' menuju tempat tinggal kelompok peri mereka. Kelompok peri? Ya, peri-peri tidak bisa berbauh bergitu saja. Banyak kelompok peri yang terbentuk. Mulai dari peri yang tidak memiliki sayap, peri khusus pekerja, peri baik, peri jahat dan peri-peri lain yang sengaja memisahkan diri. Dan kelompok peri yang di pimpin oleh Minati —Ayah Naruto ini adalah kelompok peri pekerja dengan sayap dan kekuatan khusus.

Sasuke bisa melihat semua peri menatapnya dengan padangan yang berbeda-beda dan pandangan tidak suka mendominasi. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat konyol sekarang. Hilanglah sudah wibawanya sebagai Uchiha. Dengan posisi terikat dan tertidur ditambah diseret oleh para burung, ia mereasa seperti berada dipawai yang berjudul mari-buat-Sasuke-malu. Ada yang sengaja terbang mendekat lalu melemparkan Fairy Dustnya tepat ke wajah Sasuke hingga membuat sang raven terbatuk-batuk. "Hey! Jangan lakukan itu! Dia tidak jahat!" Naruto berteriak nyaring sambil terbang mengusir peri jahil tadi, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendarat di dada Sasuke. Naruto menepuk-nepuk dagu Sasuke, membersihkan debu-debu peri yang tersisa di wajah pucat stoic tersebut. "Kau terlihat tenang sekali—" Naruto terdiam lalu menopang dagunya dengan siku yang tersandar di dagu sang raven. "—setelah ini bisa saja kau diperintahkan untuk di bunuh" Dan yang di pandangi dengan seksama hanya mendengus tak merespon. Tangan Naruto yang kecil —sangat kecil, seukuran sebutir beras menyentuh empuknya benda berwarna merah muda diatas dagu sang raven, bibir. Menekan-nekannya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi lalu sejurus kemudian menekan-nekan bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, "Rasanya sama ttebayo!" Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar ucapan konyol peri kuning di depannya, tentu saja rasanya sama. Bentuk manusia dan peri hampir mirip, yang membedakan hanya telinga runcing para peri dan sayap. Selebihnya mereka terlihat mirip, jangan ragukan kecerdasan Uchiha kawan, walaupun ia sempat sangat amat OOC karena tersiksa dengan rasa penasarannya dengan peri. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah tempat— bukan kerajaan. Berbentuk seperti singgasana kecil dimana pemimpin mereka, Ayah Naruto biasa menghabiskan waktunya. "Ah, kita sampai ttebayo!" Naruto lalu terbang menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Kemana Sasuke? Hari hampir petang" Tanya sang Ibu khawatir. Tadi pagi saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa, Sasuke meminta izin untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Namun hingga jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore Uchiha bungsu tersebut belum juga menampakkan wajahnya. Biasanya ia akan pulang tepat waktu. "Mungkin tersesat," Itachi menimpali sambil memakan cemilan yang disediakan Kakeknya. "Adikmu tersesat dan kau setenang itu, Itachi?" Kali ini sang Kakek bergeleng heran melihat tingkah kedua cucunya, sangat tidak akur. "Jika sampai pukul 7 dia tidak kembali, aku akan mencarinya" Fugaku —Ayah duo Uchiha berkata dengan tenang, kembali membalik koran lama yang tersedia di samping perapian rumah.

Madara masih termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Jika cucunya mengalami hal yang tidak masuk akal bagaimana? Insting seorang Kakeknya bekerja dengan baik rupanya. Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk, batin Madara tenang. Ia hanya perlu mencari cucunya disekitar hutan saat jam 7 nanti. Hanya itu.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasuke?" kini Minato menatap tajam manusia didepannya. Setelah mendengar penuturan teman-teman Naruto, Minato segera melihat keadaan manusia yang mereka bicarakan tadi, termasuk tentang Sasuke yang tidak mempan dengan Fairy Power yang mereka berikan.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, menatap Minato dengan mata onyx-nya. Jika dilihat-lihat pria di depannya ini sama-sama pirang seperti Naruto. Naruto— "Kau Ayah Naruto?" dan mereka semua tersentak kaget. Ah, jika dia peri sama seperti mereka semua, mereka tidak akan kaget. Tapi dia Manusia asing yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat mereka, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Minato penuh rasa penasaran. Ia terbang mendekat, sungguh aura seorang pemimpin memang berbeda. Fairy dust yang dikeluarkanpun berwarna emas.

"Rambutmu"

Jawaban singkat tersebut sukses membuat Minato sweatdrop, ia kira Sasuke adalah peramal kelas dewa. Ah itu berlebihan sepertinya. "Baiklah, kurung manusia ini. Dan kau Naruto, kau akan berurusan dengan Ayah"

**To Be Continued**

Hai! Hahaha FF ini update juga. Terimakasih untuk yang review, ya walaupun sebagian besar hanya berkata lanjut, lanjut dan lanjut saya tetap berterima kasih. Dan maaf untuk gaya penulisan saya yang sangat seadanya. Saya gabisa nulis gaya novelis yang kata-katanya berat dan penuh diksi. Saya suka kata-kata simple yang mampu dicerna oleh pembaca haha. Oh ya maaf juga untuk typo karena FF ini ga saya edit sepenunya. Bagaimana? Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan sama Fairy Power? Hayo tebak! Wkwk okelah sekalian dan sekali lagi, Review please?


End file.
